Duke Pantarei
Duke Pantarei= |-|Second Form= |-|Radiant Winged One= Summary Duke Pantarei serves as the final boss of Tales of Vesperia. Once the hero of the Great War, Duke saw the barbarism of humankind and eventually lost faith in humanity. Unlike other final bosses, Duke is consider to be a major antagonist despite the fact that his goals align with Yuri Lowell and his party. The difference comes at the fact that Duke wants to annihilate humanity as a whole as they are the reason why the Adephagos exist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | At least 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Duke Pantarei Origin: Tales of Vesperia Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Human Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Aer Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralysis, Magic, Electricity Manipulation | All previous abilities, Time Stop, Statistics Reduction (Can lower the opponent's Attack Potency), Healing, Curse Manipulation | All previous abilities, Mind Manipulation (In the form of confusion), Summoning (Can summon meteors). Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Stronger than Yuri Lowell) | At least Planet level (Stronger than before, has all of Elucifer's power as well. Takes all of Yuri's party to defeat him) | At least Planet level (Stronger than before and has all the power of the Fell Arms and Spiral Draco who is the strongest of all Entelexeia and has the power to destroy the world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable if not faster than Yuri) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level | At least Planet level | At least Planet level Stamina: High Range: Melee to Extended Melee Range, A hundreds of meters with projectiles, Hundreds of kilometers with Aer Manipulation Intelligence: As the hero of the Great War, Duke is a highly skilled warrior with more than 10 years of combating versatile and extremely powerful opponents. Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Dein Nomos Notable attacks/techniques: Base *'Crimson Wolf:' Duke swings Dein Nomos to the right, making a wide slash. He then returns it to the center, raising it into the air and downward immediately. As it returns to Duke, Dein Nomos spins vertically, dragging enemies along with it. Grabbing the hilt, Duke then slashes downward with crimson energy while dashing forward, damaging all caught in the attack. *'Dragon Ascendent:' Duke flips Dein Nomos onto the ground before him, facing upward, and the sword then rises upward through the target in the mirage of a flaming dragon. *'Havoc Heaven:' Duke swings his blade in a large flaming circle, striking all targets within range. This move can also seal the opponents abilities as well. *'Shock Thrust:' Duke releases a shock wave along the ground. This attack has a chance to weaken magical powers. *'Bloody Howling:' Duke summons a dark or otherworldly force, described as an anathema to damage the enemy, or small blue flames form an octagon-like glyph on the ground, and pink-red flames of dark energy erupt from the ground as it cries out an eerie moan. *'Holy Rain:' Causes a rain of light to fall upon the enemy. *'Flame Dragon:' A sphere of fire forms, followed by a fiery dragon being summoned from the flame and burns the opponent. *'Tempest:' Duke creates a cyclone that gathers all enemies a short distance outside into the area-of-effect before striking them with lightning. Second Form *'Guilty Resolver:' Duke summons a large dome of light around himself, damaging all enemies within range. *'Stop Flow:' Stops the flow of time temporarily. *'Big Bang:' Releases a large AoE explosion of light energy to heavily damage the foe(s). Radiant Winged One *'Around:' Duke slices his target with it in a large arc. This has a chance of causing the charm status in which is confusion. *'Moonbeam:' Duke teleports above his opponents and throws Dein Nomos at his opponent creating an explosion around them. *'Phantom Wolf:' Duke slashes the enemy from the front, then phases behind them nearly instantly, striking them once again with another slash. *'Punishing Beast:' Duke spins around to build enough energy and knocks enemies away, creating the image of a lion's head. *'Healing Circle:' Creates a glyph on the ground that heals him as long as he stays withing it. *'Meteor Storm:' Summons a barrage of meteors to heavily damage the opponent. *'Brave Vesperia:' Duke charges a tower of energy like Raven's Blast Heart, but instead of releasing it, he then slashes the foe like Repede's Slash!! technique. In the wake of this blow, he releases four elemental spheres that violently converge like Rita Mordio's Ancient Catastrophe. Duke follows with an uppercut reminiscent of Judith's Radiant Moonlight. While airborne, he turns and throws his weapon at the foes below him, like Karol Capel's Overlord Reign Impact. Once he falls to the floor, he charges and slashes at the foe in the same manner as the final slash of Yuri Lowell's Savage Wolf Fury, complete with extra slashes after he passes by. Finally, he rises to the heavens and hits the foes with a massive blast of energy nearly exactly like Estelle's Sacred Penance attack. The final portion of the arte also restores Duke's health. Gallery Duke_Pantarei_(ToLink).png Duke_Big_Bang.png Duke_Brave_Vesperia.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tales Series Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5